Hear Me Now
by goodbyelove18
Summary: Sakura is supposed to go on a date with Kiba, but what happens when his sister answers the door? yuri. oneshot.


**Hear Me Now**

Sakura walked in the tall grass, the wind blowing pleasantly against her face as she walked to Kiba's house. The boy had asked her on a date and since she didn't have any missions at the moment, she had accepted.

She came upon the house a few minutes later and knocked on the door hesitantly. "Coming!" called a woman's voice from inside. A moment later the door was opened by Kiba's sister, Hana.

She's very pretty, Sakura noted immediately. She had the same red markings on her cheeks that Kiba had and her brown hair was in a low pony tail with two stands of hair falling in front of her face.

"You're Sakura right? Come in, Kiba should be home soon," she invited, closing the door shut once Sakura was inside.

A delicious scent wafted through Sakura's nose as she entered the abode. She noticed a pot filled with some type of stew or soup in the corner. "Thanks. What are you cooking? It smells fantastic!" Sakura complimented, looking around the house. She spotted five dogs in the kitchen alone.

Hana was looking at her. "It's just miso soup, but with my own secret ingredient. Want a taste?"

"Sure!" Sakura exclaimed, going up to stand beside Hana in front of the stove. Hana dipped a ladle in the pot, filled it with a golden brown liquid and put it to Sakura's lips. Sakura stuck out her tongue and placed it experimentally in the stew. A wave of flavors crashed over her and she found the dish was delicious. She tipped the ladle into her mouth and drank half of what was in it.

"You made this? This is outstanding!" Sakura praised.

Hana drank what was left in the ladle and Sakura felt herself shiver when Hana ran her tongue over her lips after. "Very tasty," Hana agreed.

Busying herself with looking around the room again she noticed an empty bottle of Sake on the counter and wondered who had drank it.

"I wonder..." Hana began as she walked closer and closer to Sakura. Sakura tried to back away but found herself up against a wall. Before she could piece together what was happening, Hana was crushing Sakura's lips with her own. Sakura barely had time to react. Soon, Hana had slid her tongue into her mouth to explore the cavern within. Sakura was too stunned to pull away and was surprised that she found this show of affection quite enjoyable.

Finally, Hana pulled away. "Yupp, you _are _very tasty," she commented, grinning.

Sakura laughed. "And _you_ are very drunk," she surmised.

Hana giggled softly and whispered, "Maybe." She tried to slip a hand under Sakura's blouse, but Sakura stopped her.

"Hana I'm supposed to be going out with your brother any minute now. It would definitely not be okay if he came in and found us like this. Plus, you're drunk. You'll probably regret all this in the morning anyway," Sakura added with a slight twinge of pain.

"Sakura," Hana started, suddenly looking serious. "You are one of the cutest kunoichi's I have ever seen. And as a matter of fact I am not drunk. I used the sake for my cooking and I left the empty bottle out so I'd have and excuse in case you rejected me."

Sakura was so confused. She thought Hana was cute too, and she had liked kissing her, but she was supposed to go on a date with her brother! It was all so messed up.

"Hana I..." Sakura didn't know how to begin it. However, at that moment they both heard footsteps coming up the stone walkway. They quickly separated from each other. Hana went back to her pot and started stirring vigorously. Sakura quickly sat down at the table and began studying the black and white pattern of the tablecloth.

"I'm home!" Kiba shouted cheerfully as he opened the door. "Oh, hey Sakura," he said cooly, running a hand through his hair.

"Hey Kiba," Sakura greeted, trying her best to sound as she normally did.

"Wanna take a walk?" he asked innocently, but the hopeful look in his eyes suggested he was hoping they would do more than just walk.

"Erm, okay then," she agreed, standing up and walking towards the door, all the while plotting how she could possibly dump Kiba and start a relationship with Hana without it being completely awkward. There was only one answer. It would have to be a secret.

* * *

A/N: This was just a really short little oneshot. It's not my best work or anything, but I wrote it because this guy likes me, but I really like his sister and I wish this would happen so much. =) hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
